Colorado
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = State | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | county = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Boulder; Denver; Overlook Hotel; Rocky Mountains; Sidewinder | 1st = }} , also known as The Centennial State, is a Midwestern state located in the Rocky Mountain region of the United States. Colorado was the provincial location of the 1980 horror film The Shining - a film depicting the supernatural effects of long-term isolation in a haunted hotel may have on the human psyche. Points of Interest ; Boulder: Boulder is an American city located in the US state of Colorado. It is the county seat of Boulder County and is located at the base of the foothills of the Rocky Mountains. Boulder is famous for its colorful Western history, being a choice destination for hippies in the late 1960s, and as home of the main campus of the University of Colorado, the state's largest university. ; Denver: Denver is a city in the U.S. state of Colorado and is the capital and most populous city in the state. It is located in the South Platte River Valley on the western edge of the High Plains just east of the Front Range of the Rocky Mountains. ; Overlook Hotel: The Overlook Hotel is a fictional hotel featured in The Shining multimedia franchise. It first appeared in the 1977 novel, The Shining, by famed horror author Stephen King. It was first brought to cinematic life in the 1980 feature film adaptation of The Shining, directed by Stanley Kubrick. The Stanley Hotel in Estes Park, Colorado was the inspiration that King drew upon for this location and it was used for exterior shots of the hotel in the 1997 television movie, Stephen King's ''The Shining''. The exteriors of the Overlook from the Kubrick film were actually shot at the Timberline Lodge in Mount Hood, Oregon. ; Rocky Mountains: The Rocky Mountains, commonly known as the Rockies, are a major mountain range in western North America. The Rocky Mountains stretch more than 3,000 miles (4,830 km) from the northernmost part of British Columbia, in western Canada, to New Mexico, in the southwestern United States. Within the North American Cordillera, the Rockies are somewhat distinct from the Pacific Coast Ranges and the Cascade Range and Sierra Nevada which all lie farther to the west. ; Sidewinder: Sidewinder is a fictional town featured in the Stephen King novel The Shining as well as the 1980 film adaptation of King's book, The Shining, directed by Stanley Kubrick and the 1997 television miniseries, The Shining. Sidewinder is located in the Rocky Mountains of Colorado not far from the Overlook Hotel. The Torrance family drove through Sidewinder on their way to the Overlook. After being snowed in, Wendy Torrance maintained contact with the local Forest rangers, who were based out of Sidewinder. Films that take place in * Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem * Doctor Sleep * Joy Ride * Misery * Shining, The (1980) * Shining, The (1997) * Teen Wolf Too Characters from Note: The following is a list of characters known to reside in . It does not necessarily mean that they were born there. External Links * at Wikipedia * at the Holosuite * at the Horror House * at the TV Database ---- Category:Locations Category:States Category:Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem (2007)/Miscellaneous Category:Shining, The (1980)/Miscellaneous Category:Stephen King's The Shining/Miscellaneous